


In Word and Deed

by Pookaseraph



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph
Summary: Cor gets the opportunity to reflect on how lucky he is to have Iris in his life during the Dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll just... leave this here I guess...
> 
> For the Kink Meme: http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1676488#cmt1676488

There was nothing Cor loved more than returning from a long day of keeping his tiny world of Lestallum after the Dark sane than getting to see Iris the moment he walked in the door. It happened just rarely enough that he could truly appreciate the perfect moment when she glanced up, met his eyes with her hazelnut brown ones and smiled the smile that made him fall in love in one perfect instant all over again.

The fact that he was fairly certain she was wearing his Crownsguard shirt and absolutely nothing else was a wonderful bonus.

"Hey," she said, voice a touch shy, and he responded with a soft smile and his own 'hey' in return.

He took a moment to appreciate the view before removing katana and wakizashi and setting them neatly by their bedroom door on their rack, Iris's own matching pair hung just below his. An odd way to display a home... but one that made him smile regardless.

"Did you get--?"

Her question died on her lips as Cor reached into his jacket and pulled out the small carton, two neatly packed birdbeast eggs, and set them at the kitchen counter. Iris received them with a brush of her lips on his.

"Get changed, I'll finish up."

"Your brother made me bleed for these, I'll have you know," Cor said as he retreated into their bedroom and hung up his jacket, stripping down to just a t-shirt and boxers before pulling on a better loved pair of jeans.

"I'll kiss it beeetttter," she answered back, voice with just a touch of tease.

He chuckled in return and went back to the kitchen where a green -- kale probably, much hardier with the dark conditions -- was finishing the wilting process and being placed on a plate next to pan-fried tomatoes and scrambled eggs.

"Looks wonderful," he said, and then he turned to the crappy radio near the counter and saw that The Dream Oath was already queued up, not his favorite, but a man could enjoy a love story and a battle over dinner with his lover.

"Thanks," Iris was largely her usual self, but Cor couldn't help but be amused by the growing mix of emotions in Iris.

Clearly the dinner was not impromptu, but just as clearly it was obvious Iris was getting the impression Cor was ignorant of the occasion. He pressed away some of the worries with a gentle kiss to her neck as he took the food to the table, and then he held out her chair. Lean, tone legs appeared from behind the counter, and Cor appreciated the way the shirt hiked up when she sat and he slid the chair close before continuing the trail of his lips against her throat and to just against the place where ear met her neck and he nuzzled for a brief moment.

"Love you," he whispered softly before he headed for his own chair and sat.

Despite the music and the state of Iris's dress, they did have a good deal to discuss about the state of the city. It was one of the things he loved about his relationship with Iris: they were a functioning partnership in their fight against the worst of the Dark... but Iris was definitely bordering on huffy towards the end of the meal.

"What's that look?" He asked as he cleared away the dishes and set them aside in the sink, soaking with the pan for later.

"Trying to decide if I'm sending you to bed without dessert," Iris answered, grumpy.

He decided to take pity on himself, because although he loved it when Iris had that edge of fire, one didn't willingly court the disaster of an annoyed lover. "It seems a waste after you've gone to all the trouble of the anniversary dinner," he answered, voice bland.

"You butt!" She answered, laughing and fond as she said it. "You didn't say anything all day and then you... hrmpf."

"Hrmpf," he mimicked in response, mostly to tease, before drying his hands; there was more than enough of a gap in age that he knew Iris adored the grand romance - he did as well, at least as it concerned Iris - but there was only so much effusion a stoic man in his late forties could be expected to provide. "And I didn't even go with the excuse that days and nights hardly have meaning anymore."

He headed over to his jacket and fished out the cloth sack, just a bit of fabric tied with ribbon around the gift inside, and gently set it in Iris's eagerly outstretched hands. "Happy anniversary, Iris."

"You, too..." She answered, obviously a bit bashful now that she knew he hadn't forgotten.

Cor waited for a moment as Iris took the parcel to the table and neatly undid the ribbon and let the cloth fall away, and he was gratified to hear a faint gasp as she took in the neatly shaped wooden iris, whittled, hardly professional, but Cor had needed three cracks at it before it had even looked acceptable, an iris was just as complex a flower as the woman who bore its name.

"I know you prefer dewbursts, but..." He shrugged, he also knew she loved the smell more than the look.

"It's beautiful, you sap," Iris said. "Where did you--? Oh. You... Cor, you said you whittle _poorly_."

"We're not talking about the first two," he answered. They made passable charcoal at least.

He'd picked up the hobby in his youth, something he could do on the move with just a knife, and although he'd never figured it was artful, he knew Iris was curious about it.

"Released from the worst of your ire?" He asked.

"Not hardly!" But it was a tease, that much was clear, and if the enthusiastic way she all but charged at him was any indication he had the feeling he was in for a very thorough lovemaking.

She met his lips with every flicker of fire she had, sloppy and wet and her tongue led the charge against his mouth and Cor answered by placing his hands against the back of her thighs and encouraging her to hop against him, her legs immediately around his waist, his hands sliding to her unclothed ass to hold her there.

He kneaded her butt slightly, his hands already there to hold her steady, but reveling in the slim curves and the tight muscle of his lover's body. Iris continued to pillage his mouth, and Cor answered by stealing her breath and starting their slow progress toward the bedroom.

The progress was slow only because he took the first available wall and pressed her hard against it, freeing one hand to slide down to her clit and tease open her entrance.

"Dessert..." He said, with a calm contemplation he didn't feel at all. His own arousal was hardly slow, but it took time no matter how fit he remained. "How would you like to be prepared?"

"You are playing dirty," Iris whined.

"And you love it," he answered. Iris moaned in response as he dipped two fingers inside of her. The angle wasn't great for her, but that was hardly Cor's aim to start. He gave a few more lazy thrusts, more than sure she was already aroused, finding her wet and feeling as she became more so under his ministrations. "The faint annoyance turns you on."

"And you're lucky it does," she gasped, trying to arch into fingers curled the wrong way to hit the more sensitive places inside of her. "Cor, damn it."

"Hmmm?" He answered, the mild facade giving way to his own desire, but he took the last of his calm to continue to tease.

Her response was to claw at his shoulders and Cor leaned in, pinning Iris's back against the wall and nipping gently at her ear before he withdrew his fingers, leaving a trail of her wet arousal against her butt as he picked her up and pulled her against him once more.

The final steps through their bedroom door took long minutes, halted as he was almost every step by a squirmy and impatient lover who insisted on stealing every breath from his lungs, but he finally felt the mattress against his knees and exhaled a brief relief.

He deposited her on their bed, and he took a brief moment to unhook his belt and look down at the splayed nymph below him, short, messy bob mussed, legs parted in willing invitation, and a hand already against her flat stomach as she hiked his shirt she wore higher, revealing that beautifully taut body he'd grown to need like air.

A few moments passed, and he finished with his buckle and fly, unzipping the jeans and shucking them in a smooth motion, boxers following at an only slightly more deliberate pace.

After a brief moment, he scooped her in both arms and gave her a none-too-gentle re-positioning against the bed and then brought his lips to her belly. Her fingers curled against his head in an instant, falling into her favorite pastime of teasing his short, brown and grey hair, mussing it wildly as Cor lowered his mouth to the very gentle curve of belly and then the dip between her hip bones. Iris had always been trim, the few years of dark kept her so, and Cor loved every well-muscled inch.

His fingers found there way to her inner thighs, spreading her to his liking as he brought his mouth to her entrance and began to lick at her clit. It was already a touch swollen, and Cor took his time lazily running his tongue against it, finally getting to taste Iris's arousal and enjoy the beginnings of her coming undone.

Iris always came quite quickly for him, at least the first time, and Cor had long ago decided that was just her body's way of taking the edge off, because Iris could fuck for hours if the opportunity presented. He continued to press his tongue to her, diving as deep as he could between her lips and moaning his own pleasure as he retreated to press a kiss at her entrance, teasing the sensitive nub with the very faintest touch of teeth before he pressed into her again. He felt her walls try to get firm presence from his tongue, and he denied her, returning to her clit again and sucking this time.

That was enough tonight, and he pressed his fingers into her and felt the way she shuddered around him, giving her just enough pressure to satisfy, and he waited out the trembling orgasm before withdrawing his fingers and returning to look down at her, her happy, lazy smile greeting him as he did.

"Lay down," she said, and Cor gladly complied, rolling on to his back beside her and holding his hands to get a light hold on her butt as Iris rolled over as well to straddle him.

He would always be in awe of the way she looked at him, every time he saw her like this was a treasure, and he smiled as she began to grab at his shirt and encouraged him to scrunch just enough for her to get his shirt up to his chest, and then sat to help her free the garment to be casually discarded with a flick.

She ran her hands over his body, fingers mapping familiar territory of his abs, dusted lightly with hair down his center that Iris delighted in running her hands against. She gave his sternum an appreciative kiss and then a little nip to his collar that caused him to twitch slightly under her.

"This good?" She asked, ever considerate even when she wanted to just ride him hard.

"A personal favorite," he said, running his hand so he could pull his shirt off her and free the rest of her body for him to see.

His hands started at her belly, but quickly made their way to her modest breasts, her pale skin and pink, perky nipples greeted his thumbs when he brushed them against the taut peaks. He carefully avoided the less sensitive tissue of the few scars she carried, gained in service of city and country just like his, and instead focused on the swell of her breasts and the warm, soft skin there.

She canted her hips back so she could rut against him, using his mostly-hard manhood to rub responsive, warm flesh against her clit further, chasing the beginnings of another wave of arousal, his tip brushed against her entrance repeatedly as she used his body, humped into him, her lip caught between her teeth as she focused single-mindedly on the pursuit and Cor assisted the quest with his hands tweaking her nipples or scratching faintly at her ribs.

He was fully hard for her by the time she finished again, her head bowed down against his shoulder, body doubled over slightly as she trembled and let out a few shaky breaths.

"Okay?" He asked, although he knew she was, he knew she liked to hear his voice and he wasn't sappy enough to coo at her beauty or his love for her even though he felt it acutely when she came undone, naked and vulnerable for him.

"Yeah..." She said, a whisper really, he barely caught it amongst her heavier breathing. "Just... you..."

"I think I could say the same," he answered. "Come on." He have her thigh an encouraging pat.

She chuckled, at least, and maneuvered herself over his erection, taking him in hand and sliding herself around him, not hesitating for even a moment as her body moved to welcome him. He gave her a little thrust up to greet her, and she hummed her appreciation, her hands coming to rest on his chest now as she began to ride him in earnest.

"Cor..." She said, her voice thick. "I..."

"Me too." His hands came to her face now, fingers brushing her jaw and brushing the faint remains of her own arousal against her lips and Iris sucked his finger in. "Every time I get to be with you... I remember exactly how lucky I am..."

He didn't know why he got to have this... why he got to love this woman more than his own life, and why she answered his love with affection and care and sex, but for at least these moments he could never, ever question it.

Iris rode him, and Cor lost himself in the pleasure of bucking into her, accepting everything Iris so willingly gave, loving how much she moaned when he pushed hard, and whimpered when he denied her for a few moments.

Her body tensed, he could always tell when she was close, and Cor reached up for her and she folded into him, adjusting so he could keep their pace while she gasped into his shoulder and he ran his fingers down her back.

"I got you," he promised, and the trembling body above him finally unwound, her walls grabbing and demanding and he felt his own release inside of her, his own body quivering as the pleasure came and he basked in the way his body just seemed to know hers, relaxed even as he trembled as well. "I got you..."

"... Yeah."

She rested her head against his shoulder, and after a few more twitching moments of release he took her hips and gently eased her off and onto her back beside him. She was against him not a breath later, hand snaking to his waist, head still demanding its place on his shoulder, and he quite willingly pulled her close, hands ghosting down her back as he came back down as well.

He was sappiest now, he knew that, but for Iris he left himself vulnerable far more than he'd ever known he could.

"I... know perhaps I don't say it enough..." He began, looking at the ceiling as he collected some of his thoughts before he closed his eyes and just let himself smell her skin and her hair. "But you are... more precious to me than anything else."

"I know..." She said, not to dismiss it, but to allow him a moment to collect himself.

"Saying I love you... it's easy in some ways..."

But... to open himself up, to truly both say the words and make it clear every time he could... that was all a man like Cor could hope to do.

"Even if you never said it... I know."

"Good."

Iris chuckled at that, no doubt at the gruff tone at war with a bed and two bodies messy with lovemaking. "Cuddles," she ordered.

"Yup," he agreed and tugged her close, falling asleep later with the warmth of her against him... happy and content beyond any words, spoken or not.


End file.
